Per Amore
by Forever Leigh
Summary: Darcy Williams has been hiding away from her family for nine years, now that they need her help to save the human race will she be able to bury her feelings and forget the reason she ran away in the first place? Full Summary Inside! CyXOC


**Per Amore**

**Summary: **Darcy Williams has been ignoring the ones she used to hold dearest to her heart for the past nine years. As time went on it got easier and easier to forget who she was, or what she was, before she moved to the little town in California, but lately it's been very difficult to forget, especially at night, no matter what she does. With these vivid visions not withering, her family has found her and need her help in order to save the lives of not just her family but the human race. Is she going to be able to put what happened nine years ago in that very bed she's sleeping in now, or are her feelings going to consume her and lead to her self-destruction and the pain of everyone who cares about her?  
**Rating: **M, there is going to be one 'adult' scene in here and I will tell you ahead of time if you want to skip it.  
**Pairing(s): **Scott and Darcy, Scott and Jean, Logan and Darcy.  
**Takes Place In: **X-Men: The Movie  
**Warnings: **Slight AU

**Author's Note: **After five times of deleting completely different versions of this chapter, I give you this! I still don't think it is all it could be but I promised myself I wouldn't delete this chapter agian. Well, I hope you guy's enjoy, and I hope it isn't entirely cliche', I know there isn't a lot of Scott and OC fics so maybe I'm in luck! Please review because this stories progress depends on you guys. And just so you know, in case you don't know, 'Per Amore' means 'For Love'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men.

* * *

**Chapter o1**

It was almost time to close up, the bar was dimly lit and music was playing softly as the 'Jay's' held the last final stragglers of the night, they were your usual 'to-drunk-to-see-my-own-feet' people and the true die-hard regulars. Jay was washing down the bar in-between cleaning mugs and shot glasses as he waved goodbye to the other two waitresses who left separately, it was my turn to close up so I'd stay behind and make sure the chairs would be up on the tables after the were washed down and all the plates had been washed thoroughly. Since Jay was since an amazing boss, he'd never make anyone of waitresses stay behind by ourselves and do this, maybe it was because he knew if he did we'd be here until opening at ten.

"You ready for kitchen duty?" Jay asked shutting off the television that he kept behind the bar making the only sound the soft lyrics of Jimmi Henderix coming from the kitchen.

"Almost," I answered, pulling the last chair up on the table. "Ready." I turned around smiling at him.

I followed him back into the large kitchen that was run by Alice, a small girl with a big attitude, and thanks to her there was barely anything to do in the kitchen ever. I started to fill the sink with warm water as Jay went around collecting the dishes that were strewed around, on his adventure he turned up the radio before dancing his way over to the sink making me laugh a little.

"Nice moves." I dumped some dishes into the soapy abyss before letting my hands charge in after them. In took us all of five minutes before we were both soaked in water and laughing, it was safe to say that over the past nine years Jay has become more of a friend then a boss to me. He gave me a job when no one else would, I mean, who would give a job to a sixteen year old kid who had no references and no prior job experience? "I did my part, now you dry and take care off." I jabbed him in the shoulder before taking a large step, my foot not missing the puddle of water, and falling down on my butt.

As soon as I landed I heard a deep laugh, I turned my head and glared at Jay and he stopped. He outstretched his hand and I rolled my eyes before getting up, by myself.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Darcy." He smiled.

"No your not, if you fell I would still be laughing." My blank face made him sober up.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go home, I can take care of the rest of this." He motioned around the kitchen.

"You sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, you're more soaked then I am." He motioned to me. "I can handle to this, if I couldn't, I wouldn't have opened this place."

"Okay," I sighed giving him a hug. "Thanks."

I left the kitchen, heading for the back room where the workers held there belongings in Jay's office, the only place with a lock in the place. I opened the door that had 'OFFICE' written in bold lettering. I fumbled for the light switch and turned the lights on, finally finding it. His defiantly was him, simple, very simple, yet complicated. I sighed before reaching for my purse that was dangling on a hook and leaving, shutting the door behind me.

I left through employee door, slowly making my way to my jeep as I fumbled through my purse for keys. I finally got my keys as I reached jeep; I unlocked it and climbed in sitting there for moment, exhaustion finally hitting me. I jumped as my cell phone went off, I delved into my purse that I had sat in the seat next me.

"Hello?" I answered taking in a large breath.

"Hey, Darcy!" Vivian, another waitress greeted.

"Hey, Viv," I sighed, leaning my head against the headrest once again.

"What time did he let you out?" She asked, other voices mixing in with hers.

"Just a few minutes ago, he let me out early."

"Jeez, better you than me." She laughed.

"I don't understand your guys' problem working late with Jay, he's nice and sweet and-"

"To you,"

"To everyone," I retorted getting bored of this conversation, it was just like every other conversation we had, she would say Jay liked me more then a friend and I would deny and hang up or walk away.

"If you say so Miss. Williams, Queen of Denial." She giggled loudly, her voice fading in and out.

"Look, Vivian, it sounds like your busy so tell me why you called so I can go home and try to get some rest."

"Oh, yeah, what time are you in tomorrow?" She asked sobering up.

"Two,"

"Well, I'm in at noon so would you be such a sweetie a give me a ride to work?" She cooed. "I already asked Sam, but she's ten so, no can do."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Thanks, Darce, you are a life saver." She said quickly before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Hardly."

* * *

I threw my keys and purse on the nearest table as soon as I got into my one-floor house, making my way into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door, sticking my head in the coolness looking for something to eat. I groaned, giving up and slammed the door shut making my way down the hall to my bathroom. I took care of my needs before stripping down into my underwear, making my way to the counter that held my pajamas; I pulled them on suddenly getting lightheaded. I leaned against the counter, taking deep breaths in and out, through my nose.

I slammed my eyes shut and opened them back up, they fell on a pill bottle and my heart sped up. I swallowed hard before grasping the bottle, popping the lid open, and dumped a couple pills into my hand. I dumped them into my mouth, swallowing them, the tiny little devils leaving a bitter taste as they went down. My eyes went to the mirror, piercing emerald eyes met my own blaming me and making me feel guilty. My hand flew to the light switch, blinding me from looking at myself. I sighed lightly before making my way out of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed, staring at my feet for a while before I turned my attention to my alarm clock, four thirty. I sighed before lying down on the bed, staring at the empty ceiling, sleep consuming me immediately.

_Everything was dark, I could only make out that I was sitting down on something on something hard until my eyes adjust to lighting. Once they did I slowly stood up, my hands feeling thier way up the rocky surface. The only thing I could tell was that I was in some type of cell with bars at the entrance, and no way to get here from the other side unless you could fly. A sound from behind me made me jump and turn around. There was a man at the barred window, he was doing something but I couldn't tell what it was, until his head was completely through the closely spaced bars._

_We both turned around as a sound came from the other side of the crater, the man had no other choice. He slipped his body trough the bars, leaving only his shoes. A couple seconds later the bars were bent and two men were standing in the room with me, I only recognized one of them, Magneto._

My eyes snapped open and my chest was heaving, I sat up on the edge of my bed and put my face in my hands. I hit my bed before standing up and storming to the front door where I shoved on a pair of shoes, running out of the house, and slamming the door shut.

I stopped running once I reached the lake, the one place I could always think. My jaw tightened as I wrapped my arms around my body while staring out at the lake. It was unusually calm, but the gentle breeze made me relax a little. The weather confused me, it was supposed to be raining. I looked up at the sky before laughing to myself, softly at first, then louder, the sound ringing through the trees. Once I got done laughing I straightened up a bit and let my arms down, turning around.

"Hey, Charles," I smiled.

* * *

Review and you will get a preview of the next chapter. Yes, this is bribary, I never said I was above.

Forever, Leigh.


End file.
